The Gruesome Twosome and the Other One
by WaterFarie88
Summary: Three very curious elves set off on a mission to find their friends parents. They start out with the Fellowship but break away in the middle of it. What will become of them and will they find out the truth about the world? Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of LotR characters or anything that's not mine, or my friends'. I only own mine. My friends own their own characters. Minyawen is mine; Ismere and Falmari are my friends'.(  
  
Note: I hope you like this fan fiction. Please Review. I'm going to use Elfish and the translations are in parenthesizes. I'm totally and utterly obsessed with Elfish right now. Lol.  
  
Minyawen's nickname is Min; and she is an Elandili (Half-elf). Falmari's nickname is Mari; and she is an Amrun'quessir (Sunrise elf). Ismere's nickname is Ishy; and she is an Ear'quessir (Sea elf).  
  
Peredhil means hobbit.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
It was a bright sunny day. The wind rustled the leaves and birds could be heard singing in the forest. Many visitors came to Rivendell yesterday. That's not a good thing when there are three curious elves around. They can cause and get into a lot of trouble. Minyawen crept along the corridor while her two fellow elves in crime followed her.  
  
"Dina. Khila amin. (Be silent. Follow me.)" Minyawen whispered. "Tereva. (Fine.)" Falmari sighed impatiently. "We just have to get to the visitors." "Why, what visitor?" Ismere, the youngest elf of the three, looked at Minyawen and Falmari, who was the oldest of the three. "You always keep stuff from me." "Lle tela? Dina. (Are you finished? Be silent.)" Min hissed as softly as she could.  
  
Ishy spotted Lord Elrond entering a room. She decided to follow him, thinking he could lead her to the visitors, and slipped into the room and motioned for the other two to follow. Min slowly tiptoed after her friend and dragged Falmari along. Falmari was muttering something about caution, until they heard a shout of joy.  
  
"Mister Frodo!" A peredhil bounded up to the bed and scrambled on top of it.  
  
Min gasped softly and lugged her two friends behind a bush. They were one of the best at hiding and camouflaging, but Lord Elrond still saw them.  
  
"What are you three troublemakers up to now?" Elrond looked at them as he spoke.  
  
Falmari stood up slowly. "It's not my fault! I swear! They forced me! They."  
  
Minyawen clamped her hand over Mari's mouth and calmly said, "Lord Elrond, we aren't up to anything. We were merely searching for our dear friend."  
  
Ishy positioned herself on the other side of Mari, her hand ready to haul her away at a second's notice.  
  
Elrond's eyebrows rose a little. "And may I ask who your friend is?"  
  
The three of them looked at each other. "Um. Prince." Mari blushed slightly, but Elrond chose to ignore it.  
  
Minyawen took a deep breath and said as composed as she could, "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"I see." Elrond said as he nodded his head in the direction of the wizard. "Please meet Gandalf the Grey."  
  
The gray-haired man bowed a little. "Good day, my friends."  
  
Ishy glanced at the peredhil in the bed and the one on top of the bed. Two more peredhil ran into the room, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the three female elves.  
  
"Um. Hello." One of them said.  
  
"Hi, little one." Falmari said.  
  
"Mari, look closely at them. They're not children! They're peredhil!" Min shouted at her friend.  
  
"That's right. We aren't children. We're hobbits. Took's my name, Perigrin Took, but people call me Pippin or Pip." The hobbit bowed.  
  
The other hobbit stood there, until the first one poked him in the ribs. "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, though people call me Merry."  
  
Ismere giggled. "You are funny little things. Saesa omentien lle. (Pleasure meeting you.)"  
  
"Pardon?" Merry asked.  
  
Minyawen looked at Ismere. "I don't think the peredhil know elvish." She turned to the hobbits. "She said, 'Pleasure meeting you.'"  
  
Falmari sighed. "Aren't the two of you going to introduce ourselves?" Min and Ishy shook their heads no. "I am Falmari, but you may call me Mari if it pleases you." She curtsied.  
  
Minyawen rolled her eyes and said to the hobbits, "Being a little TOO formal, isn't she? Anyway, my name is Minyawen, but these two" she pointed to Ishy and Mari, "call me Min."  
  
Ismere became shy all of a sudden. "My name is." she blushed, "Ismere." She smiled at the hobbits.  
  
Min glared at Ishy. "You're being way too shy." She turned to face the hobbits. "Call her Ishy. That's her nickname."  
  
Pippin pointed to the other two hobbits, "That's Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee."  
  
"You are looking for Legolas, are you not?" Lord Elrond asked them politely.  
  
Falmari gasped, "That's right! Come on, Min, Ishy."  
  
The three of them bowed to the visitors and Lord Elrond; and then left the room. They walked quietly down the beautifully painted hall. There were voices out in the courtyard. Min motioned to her friends to follow her.  
  
"It's him! It's Prince Legolas!" Falmari gasped when she saw the blonde elf standing by his horse, talking to a man that was wearing clothing from Gondor.  
  
"Come on, will you two hurry up?" Minyawen replied impatiently. "He's not going to stay there forever."  
  
They rushed down the stairs, toward the two men. "Legolas!" Min gasped out.  
  
Legolas turned around and stared at them. "Minyawen? What are you doing in Rivendell?"  
  
"The three of us are here on important business. How about you?" Min arched her eyebrow.  
  
"I am here for a meeting. Who are these two lovely elves with you?" Legolas smiled at them.  
  
"I am Lady Falmari of Rivendell." Falmari curtsied.  
  
Ismere said shyly, "I am Ismere of Mordor."  
  
"Mordor? How is it that an elf can live in Mordor?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"I was born in Mordor. My parents went there to spy on Sauron. That was a mistake. They were captured and I have never seen them again." Ishy said sadly.  
  
"That's why we're here, Prince Legolas. We are about to embark on a mission to find them." Falmari explained.  
  
"Yeah, Legolas. Care to help us?" Min said sweetly.  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't. I must attend the meeting and." Legolas trailed off.  
  
"And what?" Minyawen asked.  
  
"It's not polite to press someone about an issue, Minyawen. Kindly leave him alone!" Falmari added extra emphasis on the word "alone".  
  
A bell in the distance was ringing to signify noon. "If you ladies would be so kind as to excuse me, I must be going to the meeting." Legolas bowed.  
  
Min glanced at Falmari and said, "Wipe that drool off your face," after he was out of hearing range.  
  
Mari blushed and shot Min a look. Min just sighed and walked after Legolas.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Mari demanded.  
  
"To the meeting, where else?" Min kept walking.  
  
Ishy and Mari ran to catch up with her and they walked together down the hall, ready to meet any challenge along the way.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know this chapter is a LITTLE short, but I couldn't write any more of this chapter. I'll try to write the second chapter real soon.  
  
If some of the things in this chapter is confusing, such as the names, look at the disclaimer. I explained what is their nicknames. 


End file.
